Sue Me!
by SerpentArmour
Summary: Did a bit of reeditin' on this thing. After all, this was filled with millions of mistakes and it was so unintelligible that it could not be comprehended. So I fixed all seventeen mistakes and did some minor editin’.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: "Aight, you wanted me to write sumthin'?" Serpent Armour slithers forth, eyes glowing a dark red, "Well then, ye done asked for it. It will be ..., but of course. Because that be more horrifyin' than ... I know not these characters well enough for this, so OOCness may be done. However, I am goin' ta go with ...'s ... obsession."

**Sue Me - Chapter One.**

Zuko stood before the Avatar, the battle having been long and difficult for them both. His uncle had taken Sokka and Katara away from the battle, so they did not have to witness it. The deal was, if Aang won, Zuko would teach him Fire Bending. If Zuko won, Aang would return with Zuko to the Fire Nation as Prince Zuko's prisoner. Zuko smiled, Aang's attacks were more desperate by the second, and as Zuko dodged, he got the opening he needed.

With a smirk, Zuko threw fire, not at Aang, but at the boughs of the tree above; fire raining down on the surprised Avatar. As Aang cried out in astonishment, Zuko ran in; quick as the burning leaves that rained down, Zuko used a roundhouse kick to Aang in the face. The Avatar went flying into a tree, and then slid to the ground with a groan of pain.

"So, this is the might of the Avatar." Zuko gloated over the fallen Aang, who shook his head in an attempt at clearing the kick that had dazed him. Zuko never gave him the chance to however; he reached down, lifting Aang by the front of his shirt, only to slam him in to the still burning tree and raining down more fire upon them both.

Aang whimpered, still dazed and with the burning twigs and leaves falling upon him, he attempted to squirm as embers attempted to light him on fire. Zuko removed these embers easily, not wanting to damage his prize any more. Zuko did not understand why he felt the need to physically touch Aang, brushing the embers off with his hand, using his full height to intimidate the smaller boy who stared up at him with bright eyes. "Aang, I win." He leaned in slightly, his expression unfathomable.

"I know." Aang hung his head in defeat, and Zuko's eyes narrowed, but the effect was lost on the tattooed youth whose gaze was averted. Zuko glanced at his hand as he felt wet, cold tears, and he could not keep the smirk off his face at such a victory.

"Aang. Aang." Zuko used his hand that was not holding the Avatar off the ground to force the smaller of them too look up. Aang was forced to see the scar upon Zuko's face, but there was no pity, just an infinite sadness in those deep soulful eyes. Zuko leaned in, his lips barely an inch from Aang's, the smaller boy gasped as his breath hitched in throat.

"Zuko..." Aang whispered, trembling in Zuko's grasp, bringing his hands to rest on the older boy's chest. "Wh- Wh- What are you...?

"Zuko!" The Prince was pulled from his almost kiss by a female voice, and as he turned, he saw a woman like no other. She had long black hair, with sparkling ruby eyes that shimmered, and her flesh was like polished porcelain. She was lithe of frame, with a developed chest, and slim hips. "Zuko, I have found you at long last!" She claimed, her eyes going all doe like.

"Who the hell are you?" Zuko demanded, and even Aang was a bit confused; one second he (Aang) was about to be kissed and the next, well the next Aang felt like he should run and hide! In both boys' just looking at the woman, both terrified and, aroused naughty thoughts. "And why the hell are you interrupting me?"

"Zuko! My love!" The girl proclaimed; her hips swaying as she glided like ashes on the wind, her red robe fluttering about her well-rounded legs. "What are you doing? You are too love me and no other. We must go through the trials, in which I shall be kidnapped numerous times, because I am the Second Avatar, from beyond the Fourth Wall." She proclaimed, "I shall be kidnapped, and you must rescue me. Then you will realise how much you truly love me and we will be together forever. You will take me as your bride and forget all about Aang and anything else that you once lived for. You shall lose your pride and become my love sick husband!"

"No I won't." Zuko returned, giving the woman a disbelieving frown, tainted with disgust. "Only reason I am here is because..." He looked to Aang, who was giving him a flat stare, "Serpentine, again with Serpent!" He dropped Aang, looked to the Sue and smirked. "Hell with this." He flamed her, and she exploded into all sorts of sparkly-poo.

"What happened?" Aang asked, confused as he brushed himself off. He looked about, then pointed off in a direction to their left. "Aim your fire right there." Zuko looked at Aang with a doubtful expression gracing his features. "Trust me."

Zuko did as told, and as the fire hit, Serpent was revealed, all twenty-five feet of metal, the deadly suit of armour like top and the sinuous serpent like tail bottom. "**_I'll kill you!_**" Zuko screamed, throwing fire at Serpent Armour. He chased the suit of armour around the Fandom, screaming how he was going to smelt Serpent into a Fire Nation Tank.

"Aye, only if I get ta run over Sues!" Serpent taunted back at him, and that seemed to fuel his anger. Serpent slithered, all twenty miles an hour, and lunging this way and that to avoid the balls of fire that Zuko launched at Serpent. Aang just sat back, watching the two go back and forth, wreaking havoc upon the Fandom. First to go up in flames was something by Preyofthedemons, and since it was so small it was nothing in a matter of seconds.

After that it was total chaos, as ZFT, and ILZ had to scramble to save their fan-fictions, since Serpent warned them ahead of time. Bleeding Wing lost everything, as that whole profile went up via Fire Nation flames and Plasma Axe revenge. "Stop with the fire a'ready! This stuff is made from ah very heat resistant alloy!" Serpent yelled in a thick accent.

"**_Not until you die!_**" Zuko said, full rage mode, in full effect. They trampled Powtronome's Stu fan-fiction, Serpent's tail tearing through the pages and Zuko's fire burning anything that survived. At least until he had to dodge the Plasma Cannons from Serpent's tail, which were double barreled.

"Hey Aang, what's going on?" Katara asked as she, Sokka and Zuko's Uncle showed up. They stood for a moment watching Serpent lung from one page of the Avatar Fandom, to the next, or another; Zuko hot on Serpent's tail.

"Nothing, Serpent was playing around with its' writing skills." Aang paused, then looked to Katara, "Hey, do any of you know if Serpent is male or female?"

"I don't know." Katara said, a frown creasing her caring features. "What happened?"

"Zuko almost kissed me, then this Sue showed up, but Zuko torched her." Aang confessed, missing the shocked expression on Sokka, Katara, and Iroh's features.

"Stop it Zuko!" Serpent screeched, lunging forward, and with the flat of the Axe, blocking a flame attack, sending the fire right into FanFic Rebel's profile. "I'm warning ya, I shall do somethin' bad! Like toss ya arse in a fan-girl pit!"

Zuko paused, standing up a little straighter, then he sighed, the flame in his hands leaving as he calmed down. Nothing was worse than a fan-girl pit, especially if you were a canon character.

"That will be enough Serpent." Came the voices that were, yet not. It was the Omnipotent Ones, and before the Messiah Serpent Armour, there stood Zuko's Flamethrower.

"Okay you two, I think you both have had enough fun for today." Zuko's Flamethrower said with a frown, her features never defined, leaving it up to the imagination to fill in the image of the Pantheon that was protected by the Omnipotent Ones.

"Aw, but it was jus' gettin' fun lass." Serpent said, slithering up to her as she stood calmly in the midst of the war torn Fandom. The suit of armour hunkered down to only nine feet tall, instead of the normal fifteen it often took too when running away in terror from Suethors.

"I know Serpent, but you have dealt enough damage to the Suethors this time around." Zuko's Flamethrower waves to the destruction and smoldering ruins around them. "Now stop playing around you silly little Serpent, and come on. We need you somewhere."

"Aight!" Serpent returns, following Zuko's Flamethrower in a flash of Omnipotent Light.

"Why do they get to leave the Fandom, but not us?" Sokka asked with a frown as looked at the others.

"Who cares, she never said we couldn't wreck havoc on the Suethors!" Zuko said, ready to bring on the fight to the Suethors. The others, with a shrugs, joined in; not like they had anything to lose other than being arse raped all the time.

A/N: I did a bit of editin'.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two.**

It was a wonderful day in the Avatarverse, Sokka, Zuko, Aang were all in their underwear, bathing in a beautiful river. The sun was shining, the wind blowing lightly, the birds were singing cheerfully; and the Sues were drooling.

Zuko screams, "**Run!** I'll hold them back!" And fire flares up in a defensive wall between the Canons and the Sues.

"Zuko!" Aang cries, looking back to the Prince who stood fighting the drooling fan-girls. Some were Avatars; others bending Wind, Rain, Shadow, Wood, Sword, Thunder, Sleep. Zuko was no match for these Sues, and he screamed in terror as they broke through both his offensive and defensive attacks.

Meanwhile, Aang and Sokka had gotten Appa too moving, the great flying bison soaring low over the battle zone. Sokka was hanging off the side of Appa, and as they flew over, the Water Tribesman snatched Zuko, who made a jump for the safety of the air. Sokka and Zuko struggled to make it back up into the saddle, but nearly fell a couple of times; down below the horrid wailing of banshees, or fan-girl Sues, could be heard. They all shuddered at the horrible sounds, and Zuko, too keep the chill of the wailing at bay; Zuko huddled with the other two boys as he raised his body heat to ward off the shivers.

"Are you okay Zuko?" Aang asked, his eyes looking to the Fire Bender in concern. He had already asked Appa to head back to the village they left Katara in.

"Thank you." Zuko said, a slight tremor in his voice as he looked forward, too afraid to see a dust trail from all the fan-girls attempting to follow. "I'm fine." He looked about, and with a frown, "Where is my clothing?"

"We didn't have time to grab it." Sokka said, this way Zuko's fury would be on him and not the small Avatar. Zuko frowned, and looked about to say something, then thought better of it and remained silent. "We'll just have Katara buy us some clothes when we reach the village."

"It would be a good course of action." Zuko returned, and remained silent as they headed to the village. They kept an eye out for the Sues, and as they approached the village, they saw large fires.

"Fire Nation!" Sokka cried out, taking in the smoke and periodic explosions. Aang and Zuko leaned forward, looking out at the village as they got closer. There was definably a battle going on down in the village, and the screaming could be heard even this high up.

"No, I don't think so." Zuko said, both Aang and Sokka looking at him, the Fire-Bender narrowing his eyes as he looked, pointing to a cluster of townspeople who were well outside the village. "If it was, they wouldn't be watching all of this within distance of their homes." There were more explosions, and the familiar tell tale sign of cannons. "That's Serpent Armour!"

"**Katara**!" Both Aang and Sokka cried, forcing Appa to go lower, and fly over the city. The three boys, looking for the Water Tribeswoman through the smoke and destruction, flew over the roofs, low enough to see her as they called out her name.

"Look out!" Katara screamed as she hung onto the slithering robotic armour, who at the last second ducked an overhang that would hurt the girl Serpent carried. Katara had been shopping for supplies, while on the run from the Sues when Serpent showed up, snagging Katara and running. It was a second later that Katara knew why Serpent was there. Stus. There were hundreds of them, and some Sues, all chasing Katara. If not for Serpent, she would have been caught unawares. "I want Aang!"

"Aye, so do the fan-girls!" Serpent cried out in that thick accent, pausing long enough to turn around and get off a few blast of Plasma and missiles cannons before fleeing again. Serpent went _full _speed of forty miles and hour. In fact, Serpent only slowed when a shadow passed above their heads.

"Katara!" Aang cried out, hanging over the side of the saddle with large worried eyes. Zuko was throwing balls of fire at all the Sues, giving Serpent some cover. Sokka was lowering a rope from the saddle, so Katara could grab it.

"Aang! Sokka!" She cried out, smiling with tears of joy in her eyes. She made to reach for the rope, but was a bit short, at least until Serpent stood up a few more feet, allowing the dark skinned girl to get a good hold of the rope.

"What about me!" Zuko complained as he glared down, then went back to his Fire-Bending. Katara smiled sweetly at Zuko, as he paused to help Sokka haul her up. With Katara and Momo no longer in danger, Serpent slithered to a stop, sliding as it turned about to face the Stus and Sues.

"Bring it ya gits!" Serpent yelled, Axe at the ready, as it was suddenly alight with plasma fire. "I'll slash each of ya limb from limb!" It took to attacking, with no skill but brute force; the heavy axe with a four and a half foot blade slicing through flesh and bone like butter, the tail lashing out and piecing body parts. Heads and body parts fell, still there was a never ending flow to the Stus, and then it became worse...

The Sues from the river fell upon the village, crying out for Zuko and Sokka and Aang. "Blimey!" Serpent cried out, using the Class One shield and launching the missiles, the missiles not getting far into the forces of Stu and Sue; the explosions were devastating, but effective.

"Serpent!" The Avatar, Sokka and Katara cried out, seeing the destruction below; Zuko merely watching in silence. They saw now the Sue and Stu forces were cut by a third of what they had been, but there were still many.

"Serpent can't be gone!" Katara cried, looking over the edge of the saddle as they left the village behind. She started to cry, "He... She... It can't be dead!"

"Do you really think even Serpent can survive that type of damage?" Zuko said, cold as ice. "He's probably dead by now, nothing more than a Fire Nation tank scrap heap." He sat down, legs crossed as were his arms. "Let us leave him too have his honourable death. He deserved nothing less than to go down fighting something far more evil than my Father."

"How can you be so cruel!" Katara cried, taking out her grief on the Fire-Bender.

"Katara!" Aang said, putting a hand on her arm, "it's his way of grieving." She looked to Aang, and once he had her attention, he continued; "Serpent protected us from them, and Zuko's way of grieving is by honouring the death, not mourning it."

"Well, I don't think we have to grieve much longer." Sokka said, then exclaimed, "look!" The other three darted too look over the side of Appa's saddle, and down below, far behind them, they saw something shine in the sunlight. It was moving fast. It was obvious from the smoke that trailed off the left side, and the speed it was moving, that it was Serpent; that and the fact it was so big.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Katara had gotten the three boys some clothing, which made them extremely happy, since they refused to leave the hotel room they had. In fact the group of four did not leave the room until the next day, when they were out hunting for breakfast. The streets were crowded with _normal_ people of the Avatarverse, and there was not a Sue or Stu to be seen yet. There was however a giant suit of robotic snake armour that was busy trying to repair damages with archaic tools.

The group stopped to talk with Serpent for a while, marveling at how it had survived the attack of the Sues. Then after that they left, heading for the next town with their breakfast and supplies, since Serpent said there were still Sue's roaming the Avatarverse, and a few were nearby.

So it was, they had landed in the woods, milling about while they ate a midday snack. At first they took no note of the single person walking towards them in long black robes, with a cloak fluttering in the wind, a hood pulled low and carrying a scythe. The first to take note of the new comer was Aang, who pointed and shouted, gaining everyone's attention; including the traveller.

When the person looked up his, or her, face was lost in the shadow of the hood, but 'he' continued forward. Once he was in speaking distance of the wary group, only then did he speak in a cold and uncaring voice as he removed his hood. "Hail travellers, I seek the nearest town and information. Would you help a fellow traveller?"

Now the small group could see his, or her, features; long blond hair that had slight curls at the ends where it met the shoulders, icy blue eyes that were as cold as the poles that Katara and Sokka had lived in. His features were aristocratic, narrow and sharp, just like his ears that peaked out of his hair. The group did a double take. "You have pointy ears!" Aang said.

"And you have to have arrows on you to know what way you are facing; your point?" The man said, his voice the only part of him making one not guess at his gender. He narrowed his large almond shape eyes at the boy who frowned up at him, and he heard one of the boys snicker.

"Well there was no need to be rude!" Katara said fiercely. She glared right back at the man, but not without taking a step back at his fierce gaze. "What are you? A demon?"

"By Nerull, are all you commoners so ignorant?" He leaned on his scythe, "I'm an elf, and a cleric. You do know what an elf is correct?"

"I've heard legends of such creatures." Zuko said, looking on curiously, and the elf took note it was the one who had laughed. "Ever since the Fourth Wall came down, I've heard many things." He frowned, giving the elf a bemused look. "You don't look like the type to play and frolic however."

"I don't frolic unless it's in death." He said, giving an annoyed sigh. "I seek Zuko's Flamethrower, or the Messiah Serpent Armour, any member of the Messiah's or Pantheon."

"Serpent was in a town not far from here." Aang said, then asked. "Why do you seek the Pantheon and Messiahs?"

"I hail with a 'Peace Treaty.'" The man returned, answering the question. "If it can be called that, from PreyoftheDemons. More like a demand if anything else."

"A peace treaty?" Katara asked, and he nodded.

"Yes, not that it is much of one." He answered with a sigh, "Well, if you will excuse me, I wish to get back to my universe. Which I can do as soon as I deliver this to someone who gives a shit."

"Oh, you said a bad word." Aang said, and the man just twirled his weapon. "Serpent was back that way, just stay on the path and you'll come to the town he was last at."

"Thank you travellers." He starts to walk away, pausing, "My name is Lyscene, Keili Lyscene. You are the Avatar, aren't you?"

"Yup!" Aang stated proudly, the man nodded and continued on his way. Once he was out of earshot. "He was weird and creepy."

"**_I heard that!_**" Keili yelled, glaring over his shoulder from the distance, and everyone paused to look as he turned back to his mission. Aang stared with wide eyes until he was sure the man was so far gone that even _he_ wouldn't be able to hear Aang screaming.

"Elves are said to have excellent hearing." Zuko said as he sat down and relaxed, enjoying the break with some meditation. "And eye sight, as they can see in very low light for great distances."

"Well, I have good enough eyesight to see him running back this way." Sokka responded, pointing to the black cloaked figure who was running as if his very life depended on it.

"**_Sues!_**" Keili screams, making all four of the Avatar group scramble to get their stuff on Appa.

"Hurry up!" Sokka called out to the elf who had hiked his skirt up to be able to run faster; and not far behind him was a rising dust trail. "Faster! Faster!"

"Shut up!" Keili screamed as he got closer, tripping slightly. His hearing may have been excellent, but he was damn near blind for an elf. With the crew of Avatar on Appa, both Sokka and Zuko reached to help the elf up, who tossed his scythe in first before he jumped up, taking the offered hands. Katara squeaked at the scythe being thrown nearly at her; but as Sokka and Zuko pulled Keili in, and allowed him to get dumped to the floor of the saddle, everyone was given a nice view of what was not under his robe, and confirming his masculinity. He sat up swiftly, the whole group blushing, but the elf appeared apathetic to the event. "Great, now how to I deliver this damn thing?"

"Well, technically, your not a canon character, so you would be safer than us." Sokka said with a frown, and the elf gave him a scathing glare that the boy felt scrape his flesh and bone. Sokka shuddered and scooted back.

"That has never stopped a fan-girl or Sue from molesting me! I look like a girl if you failed too notice!" He shouted, "And dare not I risk those... Those things! The last time I ventured thinking my-self safe I was found in a Lord of the Rings Sue fic and getting raped by Orcs!"

"Ouch!" The guys said in unison, hunkering down under the wrath of the elf.

"You poor thing." Katara said, sympathy showing in her eyes.

"Touch me and I will ass rape you with my scythe!" Keili threatened, making Katara forget her concern in fear of the threat. "Now, get me too Serpent so I can deliver this message."

"Okay." Aang said, telling Appa what needed to be done. "We might have to get by Sues though."

"Fear not, I'm an unholy cleric of Death." Keili smirked, and it was in no way benevolent, though his features made it seem beautiful, he was truly terrifying. "And I fear not death, but that which comes before it. Sues are no match for my skills so long as I have warriors to protect me."

"I get the feeling we are being used." Zuko murmured with a smirk and a narrow eyed glare of his own at the elf. His words made Keili's diabolical grin even more evil.

"You have no idea cannon fodder." Keili gave a morbid chuckle that made the others shudder fearfully.

--Oh! Will Keili deliver tha message? Will 'he throw everyone off Appa to see them go splat, or just ass rape them with the Scythe? Who the hell knows with that elf!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

"That was the last place we left Serpent Armour..." Aang said, looking down at the destruction of the town, people scrounging around to salvage what they could. Sokka, Zuko, and Katara were staring with wide eyes at the destruction; Keili was grinning gleefully at the smell of death.

"Ah, burnt Sue, the greatest smell a Canon could ever take part of." He sat back down, "I sense no Pantheons, and I don't think Serpent would have stuck around. Have this thing land so I can get a closer look at the ground. I might be able to tell where Serpent went if I can find a trail." He admitted, looking over the edge.

"How about we get down to the ground, but not land." Zuko said, looking at the group, then added. "Just in case there were surviving Sues or something."

"Wise idea." Keili agreed, and Aang had Appa swoop low, but the elf could not see if Serpent left a trail or not, they were still too high up for his near blind sightedness. "I can't see anything from up here." Keili bitched, nearly falling from the saddle as he leaned over a bit too far.

Katara grabbed him by the belt of his robes and hauled him back in. "I thought elves had excellent vision?

"They do!" Keili returned hotly, glaring at the girl who scooted back. "I just happen to be unlucky enough to be a dark elf, meaning my eye sight will be crappy until night fall!"

"Well, in that case, I think I found Serpent's trail!" Aang said, pointing due east, "We should go that way." Aang informed Appa which way to go, and the great beast turned in that direction.

"Thank you." Keili said begrudgingly to the child with the arrow tattoos. Aang just smiled at him, making the elf scowl darkly, his lovely features in a hateful sneer. Those two simple, polite, words seemingly to leave a horrid taste in his mouth. A few hours later, as the sun was setting, Keili held true to his words. "I see a village."

"Where?" Zuko asked, squinting out into the darkness; Sokka joining Zuko in the search of the horizon for a town that could not be seen.

"You can't see it yet, but it's that way." Keili pointed to their right, and still they continued to look, not seeing it. They could not see it until the sun was gone; the lights from homes and taverns were the heralding of the town. "Told you my eyesight is better at night."

"No joke!" Sokka exclaimed, realising just how far away it really was. They sat back in silence, waiting to make it the town they approached; every one of them praying it was devoid of the Sues.

It was devoid of Sues! A town that had not one Sue in it; so far. No one said anything of this though and they quickly went about, separating to see if Serpent was there yet or not.

Katara was searching the market area, which was already closed, and as she turned the corner, she ran into Zuko. "I thought you were in another part of town?" She asked, smiling as he smiled at her. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Katara." Zuko admitted, taking her hand in his. "Come along, I want to spend time with you, without the others around." He brought her hand to his face, nuzzling it gently. "For the longest time you have been the only thing in my mind. Katara, I must confess that I love you and no other."

"Zuko." Katara breathed, getting lost in his eyes as she sighed dreamily. She never knew he could be so kind, caring, and compassionate. They walked for a little while, hand in hand, and Zuko, in a rare moment, was a real person with feelings.

Sokka sighed, having checked the last taverns and inns on this side of town, still no sign of Serpent. Perhaps he was still at the previous village? He shook his head, knowing there was no way the huge Armoured Serpent would stick around to help clean up; he was always on their tails to make sure the Sues stayed out of their way. He was not paying attention to where he was going and ran into somebody, someone who caught him before he could fall. "Sorry about that!" He said, looking up. "Zuko?"

"Sokka." Zuko said the Water Tribesman's name so softly, so intimately that Sokka was blushing.

"What are you doing here?" Sokka asked, confused at two things, one: why was Zuko here on this side of town? Two: why was the man not letting him go and pressing so close too him? "I-I-I thought you were on the other side of town?"

"I came looking for you Sokka." Zuko took Sokka's hands in his, bringing them to his lips, Sokka turning bright red. "We must talk. I cannot take living a lie anymore. My thoughts remain on you all the time. I cannot sleep at night with thoughts of you in my head."

"Uh..." Sokka was at a loss, and was just blushing as Zuko pulled him along to talk. Sokka was surprised by the other boy's compassion, his words of endearment and the confessions of love. Sokka found it a little unnerving, but went with it, because he had often entertained thoughts of Zuko being human.

"Ok, okay!" Serpent's tail hit the ground between Zuko and ...Zuko? Both Zuko's, who had been fighting about which of them was the real one, stared at the giant suit of living armour. "I'm goin' ta ask this once, and only once." Serpent said, both boys waiting, one with a scowl the other with a wary look of curiosity. Once Serpent had their attention, only then did he speak. "If I gave each of you a fluffy bunny, whut would you do wit' it?"

"I would nurture it." Said the Zuko to the right.

"Emergency food stash!" The true Zuko exclaimed.

"That is so! Urk!" The fake Zuko got a vibro-bladed tail stuck through the chest, then it was tossed aside as it erupted into sparkles.

"Why can these clones never die normally?" Serpent asked, shaking its tail with an annoyed sigh. "Now I got sparkles stuck between muh blades. How unmanly is that?"

"No! Unmanly was that! That!" Zuko pointed to the pile of sparkles. "What the hell was that?"

"A clone. I had heard rumours." Serpent said, slithering along and shaking the glitter out of his tail, the blades vibrating while he attempted to rid his tail of the stuff. "In fact, someone callin' themselves Dark4ever has cloned you in failed attempts. She cannot seem to duplicate your real persona."

"Great, let's find the others. I hope there aren't anymore of these... clones." Zuko says as he and Serpent make way towards another part of town. They just hoped they found the others before the Zuko clones did, if there were more. From what Serpent had gathered, there probably was.

"This is ridiculous!" Keili said, the butt end of his scythe hitting the ground. "I'll kill whatever Omnipotent Moron sent me on this accursed journey to deliver a damnable peace treaty. More like a demand of do or die, still, lame quest."

"Don't worry Keili, we'll find Serpent, soon." Aang said as he walked down the narrow alley. "In fact, I'm sure of it! I bet he's in this town somewhere, probably fixing his armour." Aang was not paying attention to where he was going, and Keili was distracted by staring at the stars. So when Aang ran into someone, jumping up and away, ready for a fight.

"Aang." Zuko said, catching both Keili and the Avatar off guard.

"Shouldn't you be on the far side of town fucking yourself?" Keili asked with a growl, "or at least finding that damn Serpent?" Keili frowned as he was ignored, Zuko's compleat attention on Aang.

"Aang, I wanted to talk to you for a while." Zuko confessed. "I'm sorry for the way I have treated you in the past. I know it was wrong of me, and I know you must have suffered because of the Fire Nation, Aang." The Avatar was staring up at Zuko with large eyes, not believing the cold hearted Prince he was accustomed too could be this warm and compassionate. "I wish to apolo..." Zuko gurgled as sparkles came out of his mouth, a Scythe in his head.

"Shut up!" Keili went off, scything the fake Zuko until it was a pile of sparkles; still he scythed that until it was scattered to the four winds. "Just great, something else to ruin my evil image!" He tried to brush the sparkles off, but that seemed to make it worse. "This world will one day be covered in nothing but glittering fairy fucking dust."

"How did you know it wasn't the real Zuko?" Aang asked, looking at the scythe-wielding elf in amazement. He was surprised, and a bit thankful, the elf had seen through the guise of, whatever that was.

"I didn't know." Keili admitted, shrugging. "I just wanted to shut him the hell up with all that sick talk of apol... apolo... I can't say those awful words." Keili said, looking up at the sound of metal scraping the ground. "Serpent! Thank the gods!"

"Whoa, there was another of those things?" Serpent said, Katara, Sokka (blushing still at having been caught with Zuko), and the real Zuko who scowled at the scattered glitter. Serpent slithered over to Keili, "What tha hell are ya doing 'ere ya elf?"

"This!" Keili held up the scroll, 'The Renewed Peace Treaty' written on the side. Serpent held up the shield and the axe, making it clear he had no hands. Keili sighed and opened it, allowing Serpent to read it. They were there a long moment, Serpent Armour's metal shell rattling with barely contained laughter. Finally Serpent lost and hit the ground in fits of laughter, slithering off on his shield and slamming his axe into the ground as he inched out of the alley. "Wasn't _that_ funny."

"Hell yeah it was!" Serpent slithered off, wailing amusement. There was, at the end of the alleyway where Serpent disappeared, Zuko's Flamethrower.

Not as she normally was, no, but as an actual flame thrower; on the side were the words 'Zuko's main back up weapon.' Her voice however was as fiery as always, "Keili, placed that right there." She pointed with the business end of her artillery. Keili did so, and as they watched, she quite literally flamed the hell out of the piece of paper. "Are you ready to go home Keili?"

"Please, I hate this world." Keili admitted, eager to be off in his own realm.

"Aye, but ya haven't fallen in love wit' ah main character yet." Serpent teased, once again in control of himself.

"Bastard!" Keili snarled, very un-elf like. He turned to the nearest person, Katara, snagged her and gave her a mind blowing kiss. She stumbled against the wall, dazed, as Keili released her. "Can I leave now?"

"Go home Kei." Zuko's Flamethrower said, Keili disappearing with ZFT.

Serpent shrugged, slithering off. "Well, I gots work ta be done. I'll be seein' tha lot o' you around soon enough. Take care!" He called, he too disappeared in a flash of Omnipotent Light.

"The one who created the clones of me." Zuko said, and devious little grin tilting the corners of his lips. "Her name was Dark4ever. I say we find her, and kill her. Then we won't have to worry about these clones anymore."


End file.
